


A Cute Little Maka and Tsubaki Story!

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....i can't explain myself for this....its what the title says, something dumb i did like two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cute Little Maka and Tsubaki Story!

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those transfers from ff.net

"Come on Tsubaki! We gotta hurry up and get with Soul and Kid before Black Star finds us!" Maka yelled as she dragged her girlfriend of three weeks behind her.

"But Maka... We really shouldn't leave Black Star alone with Patty for long. That's a horribly bad idea!" Tsubaki said as she run along beside the blonde haired girl.

"That's sorta the point. Black Star and Patty fit together like Soul and Kid and like you and me." She said, pulling the black-haired weapon into the alley where Death the Kid and Soul were waiting for them, laughing.

Liz stood with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. "You all are horrible to my poor clueless sister. I hope when he finds you, he locks you all in a room and makes you listen to one of his speeches. That would serve you right."

"Oh hush Liz. Patty and Black Star balance each other out." Death the Kid said, wrapping his arms around the waist of Soul, his boyfriend of over a year.

"Yeah. They're both freaking crazy." Soul said, laughing.

"However, Patty does not deserve to suffer. Black Star, on the other hand, does. Can't believe him. Tearing my painting sideways. Bastard." Kid huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey... He still is my meister." Tsubaki protested weakly, wrapping her arms around Maka's waist.

"Yeah. As much as Black Star pisses me off, she is my girlfriend so, leave him be." The blonde meister said as she turned in Tsubaki's arms.

Maka leaned in and lightly kissed the black-haired, ninja-style weapon's lips. As she did so, the other girl turned a light pink, as she usually did when Maka kissed her in public.

"Maka! Tsubaki! Come on! We gotta focus. As soon as you two lose focus, Soul and Kid lose focus!" Liz interrupted, a little peeved as she herself couldn't have her own lover there as well. As it was her lover was currently still sleeping back at home.

"Oh hush! You just wish that you had thought to wake Alice in time for this." Soul said, leering at her.

"You would know that she was sleeping at home. Damn you and Kid coming in at freaking eight when you said you wouldn't be back till ten." She growled back, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well why the hell did you think that you could have a "secret lover" over anyway?" Kid asked.

"Because it wasn't fair. You got to have one, Patty was, and still is, harboring a crush on someone, who on sisters honor, I have been sworn not to tell. It didn't seem right that I was left out. But enough about how Alice and I were found out. Maka, love, tell us how you found out about Spirit and Stein~!" Liz said as everyone turned their attention to Maka, who at the mention of her father and the Professor, turned bright red.

"Never again will I relive that memory." She said stubbornly as she sat down and crossed her arms.

"Well ok then if you don't wanna tell us that's fine." Tsubaki said as she sat beside the blonde girl and pulled her into her own arms, dropping a kiss onto Maka's head as she did.

"Actually no you have to tell us." Soul said, smirking as he sat down as well and pulled Kid into his lap.

"Guys shut up! Leave her be." Liz said the only one left standing.

"But Liz~! I wanna know!" Kid whined, trying to use "the Pout" on her.

"Save it Death. It ain't gonna work on me." The tall blonde said, smirking.

Meanwhile, Soul just sat and stared at Maka.

A little unnerved, she avoided eye contact.

"Soul. Leave Maka be. She doesn't want to tell you. Heck I don't even know how." Tsubaki said, not even looking at Soul, focusing on the alleyway's entrance.

"How does she do that?" Liz whisper-asked Kid.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"Easy. My baby girl is a freaking ninja." Maka said after Maka-Chopping Soul for staring. "Always a good excuse." Liz said after a pause.

After a long yet comfortable silence, a loud and obnoxious screaming was heard.

"MAKA! TSUBAKI!" Black Star was heard screaming from a mile away.

That scream was followed by Patty's yelling of, "DEATH, LIZ! SOUL! IMA GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"And that's our cue to run like hell!" Soul and Liz said together as everyone stood up and got ready to run.

"Ya know, I wonder how smart this is to keep on running. It does seem to be a bit pointless." Maka said as she and Tsubaki grasped hands and started running.

"Well we are following Soul." The black-haired weapon said giggling.

"Hey! I heard that! That's not funny!" Soul said in from in front of them.

"Actually it is babe." Kid said from beside him.

"See, I knew you had sense of humor." Laughed Liz.

"Guys shut up. Let's hide at the Academy. It's Black Star. He doesn't go there unless he has to." Maka said, smirking.

"But Maka, we aren't being followed by Soul." Tsubaki said, giggling again.

"Oi! What is it today? Pick on Soul day?" The white-haired weapon complained.

Liz and Kid just looked at each other, as did Maka and Tsubaki, and said all at once, "Yes."

He sweat-dropped. "Of course it is." He grumbled.

After they had gotten to the Academy and had hidden in Stein's class room, Soul spoke up again.

"Hey Tsubaki. Ya know you've opened up a lot since the beginning of school. Must be from hanging with Black Star." He said, lounging on his desk.

"Well, I guess I have. I think while some of it is from Black Star, I think most of it came from having loud, slightly insane friends like you people." Tsubaki said from where she sat between the legs of Maka.

"Hey!" Was the collective response from everyone.

"But!" She said before more protest could be made, "But the biggest part was falling in love with Maka." She finished blushing like mad.

"Aww~! Baby!" Maka cooed.

After a long silence in which Maka and Tsubaki had a sweet kiss, Kid spoke up.

"Hey Maka? Why when we walked in did you not look anyway near Professor Stein's desk? And when you did glance at it, you started blushing like crazy." He said.

"Yeah. Why did you?" Liz asked as Maka's face went bright red.

Soul was just staring at her. Suddenly he started laughing. As in rolling-on-the-floor laughing.

"I told you Maka! You have to tell us! Hahahaha!" He managed to spit out.

As he did, Tsubaki started laughing to.

"Oh my poor baby. Did you catch Spirit and Stein on his desk?" She said as Maka's face got even more red.

"Do wha?" Liz and Death the Kid exclaimed at once.

Maka buried her face in her hands and nodded once, which sent fresh peals of laughter rippling through Tsubaki and Soul.

"They weren't having sex! I am glad for that even though I am still scarred!" She said from behind her hands.

"... So what  _were_  they doing?" Liz asked in a very lecherous voice after Soul and Tsubaki had settled down.

"Um..." Maka said as she got even redder.

"I didn't think you could get anymore redder." Death commented absently, earning himself a glare and light smack upside the back of his head from Liz.

"It wasn't sex yet still scarring, so a kiss is out. Was it...no. Maka? Was it what I'm thinking?" Soul said as he himself blushed.

She nodded once more as she dropped her hands from her face.

"Do you know how freaking awkward and just plain weird to see your dad sucking off your professor?" She cried.

"No but apparently you do. Care to tell me why you all are hanging around my classroom on a Saturday?" An ominous voice asked from the doorway, causing everyone to jump and scream.

Well everyone but Maka who just fainted at the sight of Stein and the fact she said what she had seen loud enough to be heard by Stein.

"Um..." He said with an eyebrow raised as Soul and Tsubaki tried to wake up Maka.

Liz and Kid just stared at the white-haired meister.

"What?" He asked as he sat down in his chair the way he usually does and spun in a circle once and crossed his arms over the top of chair.

"So~." Kid started.

"Are you and Spirit together?" Liz said in her blunt-no-nonsense-way.

To everyone's shock, Stein started blushing faintly.

"Well um yes we are." He mumbled as he dropped his head onto his arms.

"CUTE!" Liz shrieked.

Everyone just turned to look at her.

"What? Alice and I have talked about you two. Alice seemed to think you two would never get together. Besides out of all the Yaoi fangirls and fanboys in the school 90% of them are Stein/Spirit fans. The other 10% is Death and Soul." She said shrugging as she did so.

"Well then moving on. You took that better than I thought Maka." Stein said attempting to change the subject as Maka woke up.

"Not like I can stop you two. Besides, I don't care. And don't tell papa, but I want him to be happy." She said sitting up in Tsubaki's lap.

"That's good. Anyway. Why are you four in here?" The patchwork, silver-haired meister asked.

"Oh we handcuffed Patty and Black Star together and we're hiding from them." Soul said sitting back beside Maka.

"Why?" Stein asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well why not?" Liz and Soul responded together.

"Well...okay then. Have fun then. They're here." The professor said as he slid backwards out of the way.

"Shit! Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Liz shouted as everyone went towards the door.

Maka and Tsubaki were last.

"Stein!" Maka said before they left.

"Yes?"

"Take care of papa." She said as she and Tsubaki fled the classroom.

"Don't worry. I fully intend to." He said to himself, lighting a cigarette.

As he took a drag, in blew Black Star with Patty attached to each other by a set of silver handcuffs on their wrist.

"Where did they go? For I am BLACK STAR! And no one handcuffs Black Star!" Black Star yelled.

"And I'm gonna kill a girl named Elizabeth Maria Thompson!" Patty said with calm fury in her normally happy voice.

"Patty, has Black Star been dragging you around this whole time? You look really red." Stein asked, hiding a smirk. Patty's soul wavelengths were nervous and shy, two things Patty never was. He knew  _exactly_ why she was red.

"Um... I-" She said before Black Star cut her off.

"Never mind that. Which way did they go!" The blue-haired boy yelled.

"To Kid's house." A new voice said.

All three people turned to see Spirit leaning up against the doorway.

"I heard Maka and Tsubaki say it when they passed me in the hall." He said strolling in the classroom and over to Stein.

Leaning down he dropped a kiss onto his old meister's head.

"You two better hurry 'fore they get there." He said as he sat down on the desk beside Stein who had a slight blush across his face.

"Got it!" Black Star yelled.

"Wahoo!" Patty yelled punching the air as she dragged Black Star off to find Liz, Kid, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki.

~~~~~~MEANWHILE! WITH THE OTHERS! ~~~~~~

"I just had this creepy chill down my back. I think papa was talking to Stein, Black Star and Patty about us." Maka said as she laid on one of Kid's two couches with Tsubaki.

"That's weird." Kid said, sitting in one of the two chairs with Soul.

Liz and Alice, an auburn-blonde girl with hot pink and black streaked hair, blue-eyed, katana-style-weapon, laid on the other couch. Their fingers were intertwined as Liz lay underneath Alice.

"I agree that is odd." Alice said.

"Yahhooo!" Black Star screamed as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Patty right beside him.

"Shit." Everyone said at once, with the exception of Tsubaki, who was too polite as well as Black Star was her meister, and Alice, who was brought up better.

"You thought you could hide from THE Black Star?" Black Star basically screamed at them.

"And Patty~!" Patty said as she dragged Black Star forward with a cold fury in her normally insanely happy eyes.

"Uh Patty? What's wrong? Um...Patty?" Liz said nervously as she backed up behind Alice.

"You. Unchain. Us. Now." She spat out.

"Um...okay. H-hey Alii-chan? Will you give me those keys that I left in your um pants pockets?" Liz asked as she hid a little more behind her girlfriend.

"Yeah...Hold on when did you-?"

"This morning before you got up." Liz cut her off, blushing.

"Oh. Here ya go." The Louisiana girl said, handing the silver keys to her blonde lover.

Liz walked up slowly to her sister who yanked Black Star forward so he stood beside her.

"You are one strong, crazy girl to keep up with me." Black Star said, as he looked Patty up and down.

She blushed as she took the keys from her sister.

"I hate you so. Fucking. Much right now." Patty hissed.

"No you don't! You love~ me!" Liz cooed unlocking her sister and Black Star.

The two people shot apart from each other like a bullet.

Patty, to the bathroom and Black Star, to...well the other bathroom or to the kitchen.

"Well did you see that! She was blushing the whole time! She totally digs him." Maka said squealing a bit.

Liz nodded. "I know right. And what I am about to tell you two is something you can never tell anyone on the pain of Patty tearing you to pieces. Okay?" Liz said pulling Maka and Tsubaki over to the side.

"Um okay then. What is it?" Maka asked.

"That crush of Patty's? It's on Black Star!" She whisper-shouted.

"No way!" Tsubaki said.

"Why the fuck would she like him?" Maka asked.

"Maka! Language!" Tsubaki said, with a scandalized look on her face.

Maka just shrugged and gestured to Liz continue.

"Because, she said that he is the only one that doesn't stare like she's crazy. Plus Black Star can keep up with her and vice virca." Liz said as Alice walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Liz's waist.

"Clearly she can. And surpasses him at moments, too." The auburn-haired girl said, resting her chin on Liz's shoulder.

"Only in the crazy sense. Black Star is still insanely strong." Tsubaki said as she pulled Maka to her.

"Have you seen Patty mad?" Liz and Maka said at once as they looked at her.

"Uh...good point. She is a bit...well bat shit crazy when mad." Tsubaki agreed.

"Damn she cussed." Liz said.

"I'm back~!" Patty yelled as she and Black Star came back into the room.

"Now... Whose idea was it to handcuff us together?" Black Star asked as he crossed his arms.

"Liz." Soul said.

"Soul." Liz said at the same time.

They glared at each other.

Maka and Kid looked at each other. Maka nodded as Kid stepped forward.

"Actually, it's both of their ideas." He stated.

"Yeah. So... Blame them." Maka said, playing with Tsubaki's hair.

"What?" The two weapons in question said at once.

"Well it is." Alice said quietly from her seat on a couch.

"Hey Patty?" Black Star asked as Soul and Liz started a fight as Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, and Alice watched. Well Kid and Alice watched, Maka and Tsubaki were otherwise  _distracted_ with each other.

"Yes Blacky Star~?" She answered with a blush and a smile as she watched her sister beat the shit out of Soul.

"Blacky Star? Anyway. You wanna, I don't know, hang out sometime? It was interesting, running around the city with you. I um had fun." He said blushing faintly as he ran his fingers through this hair.

"What? Are you asking me out?" She squeaked as her face went bright red.

"Maybe." He said as he blushed darker.

"Well than... Maybe~ Yes?" She said as she looked at her feet. She looked up to see Black Star a vibrant red color, which only made her own cheeks light up.

"It's ok if you say... Wait did you say yes? Yahoooo!" He yelled as everyone else stopped.

"So did he ask you?" Liz asked as she maneuvered her head to face her sister.

Patty nodded rapidly.

"Good for you!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Alice squealed.

"Wait so this whole thing was to set us up?" Black Star asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Um...maybe~." Liz said as she slipped out of Soul's headlock.

"What the fuck guys? Why the hell did you do that?" Black Star asked.

"Dude would you've asked her out if we didn't?" Soul said as he yanked Liz's feet from under her and she hit the floor with a thunk.

"Good point." Black Star said, wrapping his arm around Patty's waist.

"See man. Don't doubt the girls and their ideas, especially when they are bored." Death the Kid said to him before turning to the two people still on the floor. "Now get the hell up. What are you five? Stop being children!" He snapped.

"Seriously! Come on!" Alice said with a frown.

They finally pulled apart from each other and slinked back to their respective lovers.

Liz flopped on Alice and pouted at her cutely with various cuts on her face.

"Oh my baby..." Alice sighed and pulled her up into sitting on her lap.

Soul, on the other hand went back to Kid and glomped him.

"Uh what was that for?" He asked.

"Because~. I wanted to." Soul answered from his place on top of Kid while he laid on the floor.

"Fine by me." He said, drawing him down for a kiss.

"How is it that me and her are the only straight ones here?" Black Star asked.

"I dunno." Soul and Maka said at once.

"I would have thought you and her would be bisexual." Alice said.

"Well I'm not." They said together.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Everyone else exchanged looks and began laughing themselves.

Even with four of them being chased around by two of them whom the four handcuffed together, they were still friends; for life.

 


End file.
